Lolita
by Queenhaq
Summary: Arthur and Ariadne love to taunt each other.


"Have you ever been in love?"

He stilled for a moment, surprised by her question. They didn't really talk much about their past, preferring to live in the present, and he liked it that way. But apparently she was in a curious mood today.

Her body was draped on top of him, naked, sated. She was tracing patterns on his bare chest while he idly stroked her hair.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just... wondering, I guess."

"Yes. Once."

"What happened?"

"She fell for someone else."

"And left you a bitter, broken man?" she teased.

He flipped her unexpectedly until she was pinned underneath him and she squealed with surprise. "Broken? Who's broken?" he grinned down at her.

"You think you're sneaky, don't you?"

He peppered her face with soft, fluttery kisses. "Maybe... slightly... yes..."

"You're lucky you're adorable."

"I know."

He closed his mouth over hers, and kissed her.

88888

It was hours later, and he was still in bed. He pondered going for a walk but then lost all interest when Ariadne came back into the bedroom holding a cup of coffee. She was dressed in the shirt he wore last night, the one that was now missing a top button because she'd been in a hurry to undress him and ripped the button off impatiently. She hadn't been the least bit sorry either, flashing an incorrigible smile up at him.

He sat up halfway, balancing his weight on his elbows. "That's my shirt."

"Not anymore. It's mine now," she fired back, sipping from her mug while she sauntered over to the window.

She stared outside for a while, and he studied her silently. He kept forgetting how young she was, and she looked even more so in his shirt that was entirely too big on her. The sunlight streamed through the curtains, reflecting against her hair, and he couldn't remember the last time she looked this relaxed.

"I think it's going to rain today," she said.

"Ariadne?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

She turned to look at him, her eyebrow arched up, a flirtatious smile playing across her face. "And why would I do that?"

"I want some of your coffee."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it these days?"

He laughed.

She took her time in approaching him, taunting him. When she was finally within reach, he moved to grab her but she smacked his hand away and took a seat next to him.

"Hey," he grumbled.

"You owe me an apology," she said sternly even as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"For what exactly?"

She set the coffee mug down on the night stand table before sliding her shirt halfway down her shoulders. "See this?"

He leaned up to graze her chest with his lips. "Hmm..."

"You bit me last night!"

He took a closer look at her. Sure enough, there were faint bruises all along her shoulder and chest. "Fuck!" He sat up fully. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"And now I get to do the same." Before he could respond, she pushed him down and straddled him. "It's only fair, don't you think?" she mumbled while splaying his chest with butterfly kisses.

His head lolled back, a guttural moan escaping his lips when she took his left nipple into her mouth.

She was a tease, a real fucking tease, and he loved that about her.

88888

Hours later he was lying down next to her, watching her sleep. He was positive if she knew what he was doing, she'd call him a creep. The thought made him smile and he leaned down to drop a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Ariadne," he whispered her name once, and then repeatedly until she finally stirred.

She opened her eyes, her gaze drowsy and filled with sleep. "Hmm..."

"Oh, did I wake you?" he asked innocently.

"Isn't that what you were trying to do?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Liar."

"I'm starving."

"Please tell me you didn't wake me up to make you something to eat. I _will _hurt you for that."

"No. I'm going out to get something. What do you want?"

Her bottom lip formed into a pout. "You're leaving?"

"And coming back."

"Why?"

"You don't want me to come back?"

"They have this thing called delivery. You call a restaurant and they magically bring food to your door."

"Such a crazy notion. I'm not sure I actually buy it."

"Believe it, old man. It's true."

"Old man?"

She grinned. "Well, you are a decade older than I am. Which explains the lack of stamina."

"Oh, really?"

"Is that a grey hair I see?" She extended her hand out to pick out a hair but he grabbed her by the wrist instead.

"You're so going to pay for that," he warned.

"Big talk from a guy who can drop dead from a heart attack any second now."

"Alright, you've done it now. You asked for this, just remember that."

She hated being tickled, absolutely, positively hated it. And that's exactly what he did until she was laughing breathlessly, begging him to stop, her body sliding halfway off the bed as she struggled against him.

He didn't let up anytime soon.

88888

"How was your weekend?"

Arthur glanced up from the documents he was studying to gauge Ariadne's reaction to Yusuf's question. Working a few feet away, she locked eyes with him and flashed a quick, secretive smile in his direction before turning to look at Yusuf.

"It was alright. Nothing special," she sighed wistfully.

"Oh, that sounds... boring."

"That's what happens when you're dating a middle-aged guy."

This time, she didn't even bother to hide her smug smile. And he made a mental note to pay her back for that comment when no one else was in the warehouse.


End file.
